How Could This Be
by Tokio-Bizarre-Lover101
Summary: Bella and Edward Have been married for a year. Edward has not chaged Bella but he has promised to Change her on their wedding anniversary. But what if something happens to Bella and Edward cant change her on their wedding anniversary. How could Bella be P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Finding out

Chapter one: Finding out

It was the morning of Edward and I's wedding anniversary. I woke up early that morning with Edward holding me in his arms. Then I felt like I was going to be sick. I got up then ran to the bathroom and got sick. Edward was right behind me holding my hair out of the way so I would not throw up on it.

"Bella" Edward said. I could here the worry in his voice. "Edward I'm fine" I said weak from being sick. As I started to walk I tripped on my own two feet. Edward caught me like always.

"Bella this is the third morning in arrow" Edward said picking me up in his arms and taking me into the bedroom. "I know Edward. I will go to the doctors today will you are out hunting okay?" I said as he laid me down on the bed then he got in and laid next to me. It was four in the morning. "sleep love" he said as he hummed my lullaby. I feel asleep. While I was sleeping I kept thinking about how I got sick and why.

It was eight o'clock when I woke up Edward was there holding me in his arms still humming my lullaby. When I looked at him he looked liked a greek god. Then I felt like I was going to get sick again. I pushed Edwards arms away and ran for the bathroom after being sick I called Edward.

"Edward" I said and he was there in a second I looked at him. "yes love" he said worry on his face. "do you think I could go see Carlisle?" I said as I laid back on his stone bare chest. "yes love lets go" he said picking me up and taking me to Carlisle's office. But then Edward stopped right in front of the door.

"Edward?" I said questioning why he had stopped. "love there is no one in the house its just us and Carlisle" he said as he put me down on the ground in front of the door. "Oh. Why are Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme hunting with out you?" I asked as he knock on the door. "Because I told them to go with out me" he said. "come in" Carlisle said as Edward opened the door.

"Edward why are you not hunting with Esme and the rest of the family?" Carlisle asked looking at me and Edward. Edward answered "Because Bella is sick" Carlisle looked at me. "Bella what's wrong" he asked setting at his desk now. "well" I said looking at him. " I have been throwing up for a couple of days now and I'm starting to get worried" I said looking down after I said the part.

Edward put his arm around me and pulled me to him. "Well Bella" Carlisle begin. " I think you just…" then he stopped and looked at me. "what" I said looking at Carlisle. Edward looked at his dad in shock. "no that's impossible" he said still in shock. "I know" Carlisle said as he walked toward us.

"what's going on?" I asked worry clearly on my face. "shh… love be quite and please let us listen" Edward said and I stopped talking right after he said that. They listened for a while. "see Edward I told you" Carlisle said looking at his son. "what's wrong with me?" I asked after Carlisle spoke to Edward. "Bella I don't know how to tell you this but…" Carlisle begin but was cut off by Edward cut in.

"your pregnant" Edward said with a weird look on his face. "I'm pregnant" I said looking from Edward to Carlisle. "yes you are" Carlisle said. Then everything want black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Family Reactions

**I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

Chapter Two: Family Reactions

"Bella honey" Edward said as I was coming around. "Edward" I whispered. "I had the weirdest dream. Carlisle told me that I was pregnant." I said looking at Edward. "Bella sweetheart that was not a dream baby you are pregnant" he said looking at me with loving eyes that I know and love.

Then before I know it I was crying. Edward looked at me. "Bella love what's wrong?" he asked me looking at me worried. "How are we going to tell Charlie?" I sobbed. Edward pulled me on to his lap while rocking me back and forth. As he hummed my lullaby softly in my ear. Well listening to Edward hummed my lullaby I thought of the night we told Charlie that we were getting married a year ago.

"_Are you ready love?" Edward said helping me out of the car so I would not slip on the ice that covered the drive away. "I don't think I will ever be ready for this" I said, as we want to the front door. "Charlie's in a good mood" he said with the smile I loved on his face. Which made me smile back at him. Charlie opened the door and lets us in._

"_Hey Bells" Charlie said hugging me. "Hey Dad" I said hugging him back. "Hello Charlie" Edward said. "Hey Edward. How's your fathers work?" Charlie asked. "Good. Bella and I have some news to tell you." Edward said looking at me then to Charlie. "Well what is it kids" he said looking at the both of us._

"_Well dad" I started looking down. "Edward and I are…" I stopped and looked at Edward. "We're getting married," he said looking at me. "No really what's up kids?" Charlie said laughing. "Dad" I said looking Charlie for the first time since we got there. "What you both are telling the truth." He said looking at the both of us._

"Yes" Edward and I said together. "Bella are you pregnant?" Charlie said looking at Edward then to me. I looked at Edward who was trying no to laugh. "No!! Dad I'm not" I said.

"Bella wake up love" Edward said. We were in our room now and I was lying on our bed. "Edward" I said looking at him. God I love him so much. "Yes love" he said helping me up out of bed. "We have to tell Charlie," I said. " I know. I called him and asked if we could come over from dinner tonight" he said just then Alice came running in.

"Bella!!" She said looking at me. "Yes Alice" I said dully I hope she did not want to go shopping today because I didn't think I could handle that today. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked looking from me to Edward then to my stomach. "How" I begin. But then Edward cut me off.

"Did you have a vision?" he asked looking at his sister. "Yes and Edward I'm not going to tell anyone if you don't want me to." She told us. "You can tell Jasper" I said looking at Edward who nodded. "Thank you" she said leaving at vampire speed. "When do we have to be at Charlie's?" I asked Edward. "Well love we well go at 6:00 okay" he said and his eyes blazed.

Then he said, "Come in mom, Rose, Emmett." I looked up to see my Brother, Sister and Mother-in- law walking into our room. "Edward we heard what Alice told Jasper" Esme said coming up and hugged me. "Son" Esme said putting her hand on Edwards shoulder.

EPOV

"Son" Esme said putting a hand on my shoulder. " Mom" I said looking at her. _"Am I really going to be an uncle?" _Emmett thought. I nodded and the next thing I know Emmett was hugging Bella. "Emmett… can't… breath," Bella said and with that I let out a low growl. "Em let go of Bella so she can breath" Rosalie said loosening Emmett's grip.

"Thanks Rose" I said as she hugged Bella. She nodded then Her and Emmett left. All and all this day Bella and Is wedding anniversary has been amazing!! _"Edward"_ Esme thought. "Yes" I said aloud._ "Are you going hunting later after you and Bella go to Charlie's because Carlisle well go hunting with you." _She thought. I nodded then she left the room.

Bella whiched Esme leave and she turned to me. I bent down to kiss her and she want up on her toes. After the kiss Bella pulled away and whispered, "I love you Edward." "I love you too sweetheart" I said. Then I kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

Chapter Three: Telling Charlie

It was 5:50. Edward and I still had not left for Charlie's. Emmett walked in to the living room. "Hey Bella and little one" he said hugging me for the tenth time today. Edward let out a low growl. "Cool it Romeo. I'm not going to hurt her or the baby," Emmett said letting go of me.

Edward pulled onto his lap and put his hand on my stomach. Then I felt like I was going to be sick. I pulled away from Edward. "Bella are you all right?" he asked. Then Alice came in with the trashcan that was normally in the kitchen. I ran to the trashcan and throw up. Alice held my hair out of the way.

"Edward you and Bella should go its 5:59 now" she said letting go of my hair. "Thank you" I said knowing she must have had a vision. "Yes Alice" Edward said. We had gotten to Charlie's just as the clock turned 6:00. Alice told us Charlie was in a good mood he had been out all day fishing with Billy Black.

How I don't really talk to that much ever since Jacob left. Edward and I walked up to the door. As I was knocking on the door Edward let out a growl that made me jump. "Edward what is it?" I asked. Charlie opened the door to let us in and I saw what or should I say who Edward was growling at.

"Jacob" I whispered and he looked up at me. "Hey Bells, Edward" Charlie said letting us in. Edward pulled me close to him and I let him. _"Why is Jacob doing here?" _I thought. Edward glared at Jacob. "Bella you and Edward are thinking why is Jake doing here" Charlie said and I nodded.

"Well Bella" Jacob said standing up and walking over to me. Edward let out a low growl that Charlie could not hear but Jake did and he stopped walking. "I came to see how you were doing," he said. "I'm fine Jake" I said. Before I know it there were tears in my eyes. "Bells are you okay?" Charlie asked worried.

I nodded my head then berried my head into Edward's chest. "Dog" Edward growled. "Leech" Jacob growled back. I grabbed Charlie and took him in to the kitchen. "Dad" I said though tears. "Yes Bells" he said looking at me. "I have something to tell you" I said looking at Charlie. "What is it?" He asked. "I think you should set down" I told him and he sat down.

"Okay Bells what is it?" he said. I looked over to where Edward was. Him and Jake were out side I started to get worried. "I'm pregnant dad," I said then I heard a loud growl and I looked over to where Edward and Jake were. Jake was in his wolf form and he was going after Edward.

"Edward" I screamed as a ran outside. "Jake stop it," I screamed. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I doubled over in pain and let out a scream Jake stopped and looked at me. "Bella!!" Edward screamed and ran to my side. "Edward" I whispered and that's when I felt something warm running down my legs.

Then I seemed the blood that was on the ground and I know it was my blood. "Edward" I said starting to panic. "The baby" I said. Then I fainted in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

Chapter Three: The Baby

**EPOV**

"Bella!!" I screamed and ran to my wife's side. "Edward" my love said. Then I smelled blood and I know it was Bella's. "Edward" Bella said panic in her voice. "The baby" she said then fainted in my arms. Oh god please let the baby be okay. "Charlie" I yelled. Charlie ran to me. "Yes Edward" he said then he saw the blood. "Oh god" he said.

"Here use my phone and call your dad" he said handing me his cell phone. "CarlisleBella'sbleedingatCharlieshousebringEsmehurry" I said. "Okay we are on are way" he replied. A minute later they arrived. I had already put Bella in her room. "Edward honey come on we have to get the blood off your hands" Esme said pulling me off the floor.

"_Edward you have to go hunting. Alice is here she will take you to the park its close by"_Esme thought. "No" I said aloud. "I'm not leaving Bella". _"You have to hunt. We will call Alice if anything happens to Bella. Okay" _she thought. "Fine" I said then I was running and Alice was right behind me the whole time.

"_Edward I'm sorry I did not see this happening," _She thought and I know if she could cry she would be crying. "Alice I know it was that dog Jacob Black. The love of my life and I could lose our baby" I said. I had stopped running and now my dry sobs filled the air around us.

**BPOV**

I was coming around when I heard Carlisle and Esme talking. "Carlisle are you sure?" Esme asked. "Yes I'm sure Esme" He said. What are they talking about did I lose my baby. "Carlisle" I whispered. Him and Esme were at my side in seconds. "Bella dear you're awake" Esme said. "Bella I have a question to ask you" Carlisle said setting on my bed.

"Fine ask away Carlisle" I said dazed. "But first did I lose my baby?" I asked him.

**EPOV**

Alice and I finished hunting. We were on are way back to Charlie's when I saw the who might cost Bella and I our baby. I let out a growl. Alice looked at me then let out a growl too.

**BPOV**

"Okay Bella what made you pass out and start bleeding?" Carlisle asked me. "Well" I began. Just then Alice came in my room throw the window. "Carlisle" she said. "Alice what is it? Where is Edward?" Carlisle asked. "Him and that Dog are outside" she said looking at me. "Bella your awake" she said. "What do you mean Edward and Jacob are outside?" I asked.

Then I saw my loving husband climb throw my bedroom window with a cut on his arm. "Edward" I said half yelling his name. "Bella!" he said. He was at my side now. "Let me see your arm" I said and he gave me his arm. I looked at it the cut was almost gone. "Carlisle did Bella lose the baby?" he asked pulling me close to him.

"I was able to stop the bleeding" Carlisle said. "But that still did not answer my question" Edward said. "Son why don't you ask your wife she knows," he said getting up from my bed. Him and Esme left the room and Alice followed them.

**What's going to happen next did Bella lose the baby? If so how will Edward react? Find out in Chapter Five The Truth.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

Chapter Five: The Truth

BPOV

"Bella" Edward said. We were alone in my room now. "Yes Edward" I said looking at him. "Did you lose the baby?" he asked me. "Edward" I said barring my head into his chest to hide the tears I had in my eyes. "Oh Bella" he said wrapping his arms around me. "Edward do you want a baby?" I asked him. "Yes I do want a baby Bella," he said.

I lifted my head so I could look at him. "Then I guess you want this baby. Then don't you?" I said with a smile on my face. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well Edward" I said. "What?" he said. "I did not lose our baby," I said. "You didn't," he said looking at me.

"I didn't," I said. A smile grow on Edwards face. Then he kissed me. I pulled away he pulled onto his lap. "Sleep my sweet Bella," he said humming my lullaby. As I fall asleep I felt him out his hand on my stomach. "I love you Edward," I said falling asleep. "I love you too and you too little one," he said.

When I woke up in the morning I was back in the Cullen's house in Edward's room I set up in bed. "Hey love" Edward said. "Hey when did we get home?" I asked him. "Well love Alice took the Volvo here so when you were sound asleep I ran you here," he said.

"Do Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie know about what happened to the baby?" I asked getting out of bed. "No they don't well Alice does. But she has not told Jasper so we well tell them later today," he said walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Okay" I said put my arms around his neck.

"What do you want for breakfast love?" he asked me. "Toast would be great oh and pickles," I said. "Okay toast and pickles it is" he said picking me up and running me down stairs to the kitchen. "Good morning Bella" Jasper said. "Good morning Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Alice" I said as Rosalie and Emmett walked into the kitchen followed by Alice.

"Morning Bella" Rose said as she witched Edward make my toast. "Morning little sis" Emmett said. "Oh do you have ketchup?" I asked Edward laughed. "What?" I said tearing up. "Bella don't" Alice said hugging me. I tried to stop but I couldn't. I started to cry. "Nice work Eddie" Emmett said.

"Love what's wrong?" he asked. "Y…. you…. laughed… at…. me" I said. "No I was not laughing at you love I was laughing at because I thought to myself what's my Bella going to down with toast, pickles and ketchup," he explained. Alice let go of me so I could get up and hug Edward. "I'm sorry for laughing love," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Its okay" I said wrapping my arms around him. "Edward" I said realizing he had not told me what happened to Jake and why he had that cut on his arm. "Yes love" he said looking at me. "What happen to Jacob and how did you get that cut on your arm last night?" I asked him. "What's is she talking about?" Jasper asked Alice. "Yea" Rose and Emmett said together.

"Long story guys" Alice said. "Well love I don't think I should tell you" he said handing me my toast. " Edward please," I said witching as he put the ketchup and pickles on the counter then he handed me a knife so I could cut my toast and put on the ketchup on my toast. " Love I don't want you to get upset," he said. "Edward" I wined. "Fine" he said.

"But first put the knife down and set. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett left the room after he said that. I did as I was told to do. "So what happened between you and Jake?" I asked. "Well Bella" Edward said. I had a bad feeling about what he was going to say next. "What?" I asked him. He came up and sat next to me.

"Jacob and I started to fight" He started to explain. "And?" I questioned. "When Jacob came from behind me. Alice tackled him so I could move out of the way and after I told Alice to leave. So I could deal with Jacob myself" he said looking at me. I nodded and he continued. "He's dead Bella," he said looking down from my gaze.

"What do you mean Edward?" I said not believing that I had just heard what I heard. "Well Bella I had to kill him. Before he tried to kill me or you maybe even worse our baby," he said finally meeting my gaze again. "You killed him" I said. "Yes love it was for the best" Edward said pulling me into a hug. "I know," I said as I started to cry again.

But this time for a different reason now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter Six: Three Months Later

BPOV

It had been 3 months since Edward had killed Jacob. "Edward" I said. "Yes love" he said. "Well you be there for the birth of our baby?" I asked him he still had not answered my question. I had asked for the question for the past 3 months. "Bella" he said getting up off the love seat we were setting on together.

"Edward you have not answered this every time I ask you" I said I could feel the warm tears running down my face. "That's because I don't think I will be able to handle being there," he said wiping some of my tears away. "But" I begin. Then Alice walked in. "Bella Edward well be there will you give birth" she said. I got up and hugged her.

"So Bella do you want to go shopping today?" she asked as I looked at her. "Alice" I said. "Its not for you its for the baby," she told me. "Oh and Peter will be there too" she added with a smile. "Fine. Edward well you come with us? I mean if we are shopping for the baby," I told him. "Fine love lets go" He said.

When we got to the store I want in. As I was walking I heard two familiar voices. "Meg babe we have to go" he said. "But Jazzie please I want to pick out our rings!!" Meg wined. Edward and Alice had want to park the Volvo. So I was alone I walked up to them they were kissing now. "Ahem" I said and they pulled apart.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Jasper asked. "I'm here shopping with your girlfriend and my husband," I said. "Hey sis I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?" Meg asked. "Fine" I said. "Jasper can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him. "Yea" he said. He kissed Meg on the check and walked a little ways away from her.

"What are you doing with Meg?" I asked. "Come on Bella you and I both know Alice and I have not been together for two months now. I mean Alice has Peter and I have Meg," he explained. That's when I remembered the night Edward, Jasper and I walked in on Alice and Peter kissing.

"Jasper" I said. "I'm sorry I forgot," I explained. "Its okay. So what are you, Edward and Alice shopping for?" he asked as we walked back to my sister. "Stuff for the baby" I said. Maybe I should explain Meg is my half sister.

My mom got pregnant with Meg a year after I was born. To make tings weirder she is half vampire just like my baby will be. Meg is 17 and will be a full vampire when she turns 18 the same age I am now. "So why are two looking for rings?" I asked as I saw Edward, Alice and Peter walked in.

"Well Jasper and I are getting married!!" Meg said. ""That's great," I said hugging my sister. "Hey love look how we found in the parking lot" Edward said coming up behind me and hugged me. He put his hands on my Stomach over the baby bump. "Hey Peter," I said putting my hands on top of Edwards. "Hey Bella" Peter said pulling Alice closer to him.

"So Bella do you want to see my engagement ring?" Meg asked. "Yes I do" I said. Meg handle out her left hand. "The rings beautiful. You picked out a very nice ring Jasper " I said looking at the ring on Meg's left hand. "Thank you" Jasper said putting his arm around Meg. That's when Alice asked me a question I was not ready for.

"Bella have you talked to Angela lately?" She asked. Peter still had his arms wrapped around Alice like he was pretecting her from something. "No I haven't." I said. "does she now your pregnant?" She asked. "No she doesn't. Why do you ask? " I said."Because Bella she is coming over here to talk to you," Edward aswered for Alice.

"Oh" I said. Then I saw Angela she hadn't really changed that much."Hey Bella I haven't talked to you in awhile. How is your summer?" Angela said. "Good. Edward and I are married as you now," I said. She nodded Jess had not been happy Edward and I gotten married. "Well I guess I should tell you this before the whole school does," I said.

"Bella what is it?" she asked. "Well Angela Edward and I we're…" Edward cut me off like always. "Having a baby!!" He said happly.

**If you want to see Megs ring go to my page I well have the link there!! How well Angela react? I want you to deside should Bella and Edward have a Boy or a Girl? Its up to you!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter Seven: News 

BPOV

"Bella your pregnant," Angela said. "Yes I am," I said moving Edward's hands off my stomach. "WOW! That's great!! I'm happy for you two," she said. "Thanks Angela" I said moving closer to her. "So how far a long are you?" Angela asked me. "3 months," I said. "Bella are you going to leave me out of meeting your friend?" Meg asked me.

"Sorry Meg" I apologized. "Angela this is my little sister Meg. Meg this is my friend Angela" I said. "Hi" Angela said looking at the engagement ring. "Hi" Meg said. "Are you getting married?" Angela asked Meg. "Yes," Meg said smiling at Jasper.

One Week Later

"Bella, Edward can you come here for a minute?" Carlisle asked. "Yea" Edward said helping me up. My stomach had gotten a lot big over the past week. "What is it Carlisle?" I asked. "Well it has to do with the baby," he said calmly. "What is it Carlisle?" Edward asked. "What's wrong with the baby?" I asked getting worried.

Edward rubbed soothing circles on the small of my back to keep me from getting upset. "Well Edward, Bella there is nothing wrong with the baby. Its just with Bella being pregnant with a vampires baby the pregnancy is shorter then a normal one," He explained. "How long do we have?" Edward asked he was still rubbing circles on my back.

"About another month or so," He said. I wanted to know and I wanted to know NOW!! "Alice" I called her name and she appeared in the room. "Yes Bella" she said looking at me. "Have you heard everything Carlisle told Edward and I," I asked looking at her she nodded. "How long do we have?" I asked her. "A month and a half," she answered.

"Thank you" Edward said. Alice nodded and left the room. "So now that you guys now how long it will be. I would like you two to start getting ready for the birth," Carlisle told us.

EPOV

"_Edward I want you to go hunting a week before Bella has the baby. Okay,"_ Carlisle thought I nodded. "Alice can you tell the rest of are family," Carlisle whispered and I know Bella could not hear. "Yes I well Carlisle. Should I tell them when they get back from hunting or tomorrow," She said. "When they get home from hunting," I answered for Carlisle.

"Okay Edward," she said then Bella yawned. "I think you should get some sleep Bella," Carlisle told Bella. "Come on love," I said picking her up and taking her to our room. "Edward," she said as I put her down now our bed. "Yes love," I said getting in bed with her. "You know we still have to tell Renee," she said cuddling up to me.

"I know love," I said wrapping my arms around my sweet Bella. "Do you think she could come out here for the birth?" Bella asked. "I don't know love," I said. "CarlislecanReneecometothebirth?" I said very fast so Bella couldn't here. "Yes Edward but if she comes that means your going to have to hunt a week before," Carlisle reminded me.

"I know Dad," I said. "Edward you seem quite," Bella said putting her head on my chest. "Sorry love I was just thinking," I said. "Now sleep love," I added as I started to hum her lullaby. "I love you Edward," she said closing her eyes. "I love you too Bella," I said kissing her forehead.

**How will Renee take the news? I want you to deside should Bella and Edward have a Boy or a Girl? Its up to you!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter Eight: More News

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and found Edward gone. I sat up in bed and saw a note on Edwards pillow.

**Dear Bella, **

**I want to Charlie's he called and asked if I would not mind talking to him. He also said Renee called and said that her and Phil are coming out to see you. Since they have not seen you since our wedding. If I'm not there when you wake up. I well be there soon. I Love you Bella Cullen Always and Forever.**

**All my Love,**

**Edward**

"Always and Forever," I whispered. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. "Hey Bella how are you feeling?" Rose asked. "Fine," I said then my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Bella did you know mom is coming out to see you?" Meg asked. "Yea I just found out about it. Why?" I asked my sister. "Does she know your pregnant?" Meg asked.

"No but she will know soon and why are you calling me when we live in the same house and you could just come to my room?" I asked her. "Because I'm on my way to pick up mom and Phil," she explained. Well talking to Meg I made my way down the stair to the living room with help from Rose. "Oh well Bring mom and Phil here," I told her.

"Oh are you sure?" she asked. Then Edward walked into the living room and took my phone away from me. "Yes she is sure Meg," he said. I hugged him well he talked to her. "You will okay Bye," he said then hung up the phone. "Hi" I said smiling up at him. "Hi," he said smiling back at me. "So what did Charlie want?" I asked.

"Oh he just wanted to know how you are doing," Edward said as we walked over to the window so we could which for Meg. "And what did you tell him?" I asked him. " I told him you were fine," he said leaning down to I kissed him. When I pulled away I looked out the window and saw a car. "Edward did Jasper go with Meg?" I asked him. "No why?" he asked.

"Then whose car is that?" I asked pointing out the window. "Um… Bella," Edward said. "What?" I said looking at Edward who was starting to get worried. "That's the car the Volturi use when they want to visit a coven here in America," he explained. I started to get worried too.

EPOV

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Peter, Jasper come here we have unwanted visitors," I said as my family appeared. "Edward is that?" Carlisle asked as he looked at the car. " Yes it's the Volturi's. Alice I want you and Peter to take Bella to Charlie's. Tell we have some unexpected guests," I said.

Alice nodded and Peter ran up to Bella and I's room getting her clothes in case Bella would have to stay the night with him. I kissed Bella then Alice took Bella to the car. "Jasper call Meg and tell her to take Renee and Phil to their hotel," I told him. He nodded and was about to leave the room when I added "Oh yea tell her to stay with her mom and Phil please," I said. He nodded then left the room.

Then there was a knock on the door. _"Edward if you want I could act like I'm your wife" _Rosalie thought I looked at her and Emmett. _"Edward Rose can be your fake wife I will not get mad. I'm doing this for Bella and so is Rose we all love her and the baby just as much as you do,"_ Emmett thought. "Okay," I whispered. "_I will get the door_," Esme thought I nodded.

"Emmetttakeoffyourweddingring," I whispered very fast. Emmett nodded and took it off and put it in his pocket.

**How will Renee take the news? Why are the Volturi here? And should Bella and Edward have a Boy or a Girl? Its up to you!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter Nine: The Voltrui

EPOV

Aro, Jane and Marcus walked in the living room. "Hello Edward were is Bella?" Aro questioned. "Who," Rosalie asked. "His wife," Jane said. "Bella is not my wife she is an ex-girlfriend," I lied. _"Edward go over and kiss Rose. I will not get mad I promise," _Emmett thought. "Oh then who is your wife?" Jane asked smiling. _"Your so evil Jane," _I thought to myself.

I walked over to Rose and wrapped my arms around her. Rose looked up at I smiled then she did the same. "This is my wife," I told them. "Oh really," Jane said still smiling. "Yes," Rose said. " Then kiss," Marcus said. "Okay," I said leaning in.

Rosalie lifted her head up then are lips met the kiss was very weird. _"Okay Edward when I say three we pull apart okay,"_ she thought. I put my hand on the small of her back as to say okay. _"Three,"_ she thought and we pulled apart. "Okay," Aro said. "I guess you and Bella are not together," Marcus said.

"Edward why did I see a very pregnant Bella here talking to you?" Aro questioned. "Well she came to tell me she had moved on like I told her to," I lied again. "Jane, Marcus lets go," Aro said. " Marcus you go I will be right there," Jane said. Marcus nodded and then left the room. "Well be back," she told us then turned around and walked out of the room.

Jasper walked in the room. "Meg and Renee are at the hotel," he said I nodded. Rosalie walked over to Emmett who had put his wedding ring back on and kissed him very passionately. "I will call Alice. Jasper call Meg to bring Renee to the house," I said taking my phone out of my pocket.

"Edward," Alice said. "Yes come home with Peter and Bella," I told her. "Yes Edward," she said that's when I heard Bella in the background. "Alice give the phone to Bella please," I said. "Edward," Bella said. "Yes love its me," I said. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine," I told her. "And the rest of the family?" she asked. "There all fine," I told her. She sighed in relief.

BPOV

I sighed in relief. "Love Meg is on her way with your mom," Edward said. "Okay we are leaving Charlie's now," I told him. "I love you Bella," he said. "I love you too Edward," I said then the line want dead. I handed Alice her phone back and looked out the window we had just turned onto the driveway to our home.

**Sorry its short but the next one will be longer!! How will Renee take the news? And should Bella and Edward have a Boy or a Girl? Its up to you!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter Ten: Telling Renee 

**Meg's Point of View**

My phone rang and I ran to get it. "Hello?" I said. "Meg it's me," Jasper said. "Oh Jasper are you okay?" I asked. "Yes I'm fine," he said. "What happened?" I asked him. "Well the Volturi came to see Bella," Jasper explained. "And?" I said starting to get worried because from what Bella as told me about the Volturi.

"Babe clam down. Bella is fine and so is everyone else," he told me and I started to clam down knowing that my sister is okay. "Okay," I said. "Babe I want well more like Edward wants you to bring Renee to the house now. Bella just walked in with Alice and Peter," he explained. "Okay Jasper I love you," I said. "I love you too Meg," he said then hung up.

"_How I'm I going to tell him,"_ I thought to myself. "Meg who was that on the phone?" my mom asked. "It was Jasper," I told her. "Oh so does he now that your?" she asked. "No but I will tell him later," I said.

**BPOV**

Edward and I along with the rest of the Cullen's expect Meg were all in the living room waiting for them. I started to get worried. _"What if my mom mad we had no told her sooner,"_ I thought. Then I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I looked at Jasper now how smiled and I smiled back. Then Meg walked in with Renee.

"Hi mom," I said as Edward got up and helped me up. "Hi Bella," Renee said. When she saw my stomach she smiled and walked over to me and hugged me. "Bella I'm so happy for you and you too Edward," she said after she hugged me she hugged Edward. "So how far along are you?" she asked me. "8 months," Edward answered for me. "Wow," Renee said.

Meg walked over to Jasper and he hugged her.

**EPOV**

"_How am I going to tell him this,"_ Meg thought. I looked at her. "Jasper can we go to our room?" she asked him he nodded and they lift the room. Well on their to the room I heard Megs thoughts, _"Jasper I didn't now how to tell you this but Carlisle told that I'm pregnant,"_ she thought. "CarlisleisMegpregnant?" I asked very fast.

Everyone in our families head shout up expect for Bella who was talking to Renee and Alice who most of had a vision of Meg being pregnant and looked at Carlisle. "Yes," he whispered.

MPOV

Jasper and I were sitting on our bed I looked at him. "What's wrong Meg?" he asked putting an arm around me. "Well Jasper I have something to tell you," I said then my stomach started doing flip-flops and I know something was not right. "Okay. What is it?" he asked. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Oww," I said.

"Meg babe are you okay?" Jasper said moving his arm that he had around me and grabbed my hands. "No something is with our baby," I said as another sharp pain want through my stomach. "Your pregnant," he said starting to get worried. "Yea oww. This really hurts," I said doubling over in pain. "Meg!! Carlisle help!! Jasper yelled as he held me.

**Is Meg okay? Is the baby okay? And should Bella and Edward have a Boy or a Girl? Its up to you!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Pain

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter 11: Pain 

**EPOV**

"What!! How could you not tell us?" I yelled. Bella and Renee had stopped talking and Alice finally looked up she was staring at me. "Edward what is it?" Bella asked. "Its nothing I will tell you later," I told her. "Oh-no," Alice said. "Alice what is it?" Peter asked taking her hands in his. "Meg!! Carlisle!! Help!!" I heard Jasper yell from his and Meg's room. I looked at Alice _"she's losing their baby,"_ she thought.

"No," I said and she nodded her head. "Carlisle!!" Jasper yelled again. Then I heard a high pitch scream Carlisle was already at their room now.

Jasper's Point of View

"Ow," Meg said wincing in pain. I winced with her the pain was now affecting me. _"I hope our baby is okay. I can't lose her or the baby,"_ I thought to myself. "Carlisle!!" I yelled and he walked into the room. "What's wrong Jasper?" Carlisle asked me as he looked at me holding Meg in my arms and her wince in pain every now and then. "What's wrong is that Meg is losing our baby," I said pissed off the he could not see how much pain she was in.

"Jasper.. ow… let… ow… Carlisle check to see if everything is okay. You should go downstairs and wait. OW!!" Meg said. "I'm not leaving you Meg," I told her. "She's right Jasper," Carlisle said. "I well be down after checking her over." He added. "Fine," I said then I kissed Meg and I lift the room. I walked down stairs to the living room where my worried family met my gaze. _"I can't believe I'm going to be a father, and then this happens,"_ I thought to myself.

Edward walked up to me. "Jasper I know what you're going through. This is the same thing I felt when Bella almost lost our baby," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I know but how did you deal with not knowing if they were aright or not?" I asked him. "I want hunting," he whispered. "Oh," I said. "Do you want to go?" He asked me. "I can't I have to stay here. For when Carlisle comes down to tell me what's going on with Meg." I said.

"I have my cell phone," he told me. "I well call you when Carlisle comes ," Esme whispered. "Okay," I said. Edward nodded and want over to Bella whispered to her that we were going hunting and then kissed her.

MPOV

"Meg you are putting to much stress on the baby. You need to stay calm," Carlisle said. "Okay, I'm just glad that I did not lose the baby," I said. "Yea now you should rest. I well go tell Jasper. Are you okay with that?" he said. "Yea. Hey Carlisle?" I said. "Yes Meg," he said looking at me. "What's going to happen to the baby when I change into a full vampire?" I asked. "Well since a vampire pregnancy is faster then a normal pregnancy you would probably had the baby already." He explained. "Okay. Thank you Carlisle," I said yawning a bit. "Your welcome now rest," he told me.

BPOV

I was setting there talking to my mom who had taken my pregnancy very will just like a very shocked Charlie. "What!! How could you not tell us," Edward yelled. Renee and I had stopped talking and Alice was looking at Edward. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked Edward. "Nothing I will tell you later," he told me. "Oh-no," Alice said. We all looked at her. "Alice what is it?" Peter asked. Then I heard Jasper yelling. "Meg!! Carlisle!! Help!!" he yelled.

Carlisle walked at human pace but a quick one. "No," Edward said looking at Alice. Alice nodded as Peter held her. "Carlisle!!" I heard Jasper yelled again. Then there was a scream and I know it was Megs. _"What's happening to my sister?"_ I thought. A few minutes later Jasper walked in the room to all of us starting at him. Edward walked over to him. Jasper and Edward were talking very fast. Then Edward walked over to me. "Jasper and I are going hunting. We well be back soon," he said then kissed me.

**Should Bella and Edward have a Boy or a Girl? Its up to you!!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Babies

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter 12: The Babies

**BPOV**

Carlisle walked down the stair a couple minutes after Edward and Jasper lift. "Alice I want you to take Renee to her hotel," Carlisle told Alice she nodded and Renee hugged me then left with Alice. "What's wrong with meg?" I asked Carlisle. "She almost lost her baby," he said. "Carlisle can you take me to her I want to talk to her?" I asked him. He nodded and helped me up and all the way to Meg's Room. "Thank you," I said.

I walked into Meg's room and saw her laying on her bed. "Meg," I said. She opened her eyes, "Hey Bella," she said. "So you almost lost you baby?" I asked pretending to be sad and hurt that she did not tell me she was pregnant. "Bella I'm sorry I did not tell you," she said. "It's okay. So how are you holding up?" I asked. "Good. But I was very scary thinking I was going to lose my baby," she told me. "Yea. At least you didn't bleed," I said.

**One Week Later**

Edward and I had finally gotten everything done in the baby's room. Well Jasper was very overprotective of my sister before he found out she was pregnant and now his even more overprotective. "So Bella what do you plan on naming the baby?" Meg asked me. "Well if it's a boy I want to name him Anthony Carlisle Mason Cullen or Anthony Jasper Mason Cullen," I told her. What about if it's a girl?" she asked. "Well we're thinking of Elizabeth Rosalie Mason Cullen or Sarah Megan Mason Cullen," Edward said. "So Meg have you and Jasper thought of any names for your baby?" I asked her.

**MPOV**

"Well," I said looking at Jasper he looked at me and smiled. "For a girl a was thinking Marie Sarah Whitlock Hale and for a boy Kyle Gabriel Whitlock Hale," I said. "Those are cute names," Bella said with a smile on her a face. "Hey Bella, Edward, Jasper, Meg!!" Alice said bouncing up and down. "Hi," Bella and Edward said. "Calm down Alice Please," Jasper said. "Okay guys what just happened?" she asked us.

"I don't know what?" Bella said. "You got new shoes?" I asked. "No I didn't," she said. "What then?" Edward said. "Well its about the babies," Alice said. "Okay and," Jasper said. "Well do you want to know what your having?" Alice asked us. I looked at Jasper how nodded then I looked at Alice. "Okay Meg you and Jasper are having a boy!!" She said as she started jumping up and down again.

**BPOV**

Alice told Jasper and Meg that they were going to have a baby boy then she started jumping up and down. "Alice what about Bella and I?" Edward asked. That's when I felt water running down my legs. "Edward!!" I said. "What is it love?" he asked. "We don't need Alice to tell us if we are having a boy or girl," I said grabbing his hands as the pain started. "Why not love?" he asked me. "Because my water just broke," I told him he looked at me in shock.

"Hello Edward are you in there?" Meg said walking over to us and helping me sit down. "Bella just breathe," Jasper told me. "I'll call Carlisle and Esme," Alice said leaving the room. "Bella love are you sure that in labor?" Edward asked. "Yes she is sure," Jasper answered for me as a sharp pain want through my stomach. "Yes I'm sure just look at the floor," I said. He looked at the floor were we where standing and then back at me. "Lets get you up to our room love," Edward said picking me up as contraction hit. "Edward it hurts so much," I said putting my head on his shoulder. "I know love, I know," he said putting me on are bed.

**What are Bella and Edward going to have? Find out next Chapter!! **


	13. AN: Hey Everyone

**Hey Everyone, **

**I hope you guys are enjoying my story but I will not have the next Chapter out tell tomorrow or the next day. Because as you all now Breaking Dawn has finally came out and I'm really close to finishing the book!! I hope you guys understand!!**

**Thanks,**

**nick-jonas-lover 101 **


	14. Chapter 13: Baby Cullen

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter 13: Baby Cullen 

**BPOV**

"Edward how far apart are Bella's contractions?" Carlisle asked walking in to our room followed by Esme. "About 3 minutes apart," Edward answered. "Edward… Play with my hair?" I asked him. "Okay love," he said and took a piece of my hair from behind my ear and twisted it around in his long thin pale fingers. "Ow!!" I said. Edward stopped playing with my hair and took my hand. "Breath Bella breath," he said. "Make that two minutes apart," I told Carlisle as Edward kept telling me to breath.

**EPOV**

Bella was in pain and it killed me to see her like this and know that it was my doing. "Okay kids are you ready to meet your baby?" Carlisle asked us. "Yes," I told him as I took a hold of Bella's hand again. "Bella I need you to push!!" Carlisle told my love. "Okay," she screamed then she started to push. "Come on Bella keep going!!" Carlisle said as Bella let out another scream. "Come on love your doing great," I whispered in her ear.

"_Edward we are all most done here she just needs to push one more time," _Carlisle thought. "EDWARD!!" Bella screamed then stopped. It was very quite for a seconds then a strong cry filled the room. "Well done Bella," Carlisle said handing our baby to Esme to be cleaned off. "Carlisle what is it a boy or girl?" Bella asked very weak. _"It's a girl Edward you a have a daughter!!"_ Carlisle thought. "Bella love we have a daughter!!" I told her.

"And she is very beautiful" Esme told us walking over to Bella and handing her our little girl. "What are you going to name her?" Carlisle asked. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Bella said looking at her. "Hey Edward," Bella said. "What is it love?" I asked her will walking over and sitting on the end of the bed close to her. "I'm blaming you for the Blond hair," she said laughing. "Can I hold her?" I asked. Bella nodded then handed me Renesmee.

**BPOV**

"And I'm blaming you for her beauty," Edward said as he kissed Renesmee's forehead. "Okay," I said. "Bella, Edward the rest of the family would like to see Renesmee. Do you want me to let them in?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Edward who was gazing down at Renesmee then back to Carlisle. "Yea. Let them in Carlisle," I said he nodded and opened the door. " Hey little sis," Emmett said as he walked in with Rosalie.

"Hey," I said. "How are you feeling?" Rose asked me. "I'm a little tried. But fine," I told her, she nodded. "So boy or girl?" Meg asked. "A girl," Edward told Meg. "And what's her name?" Jasper asked us. "Well her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I told him. Edward looked at me then kissed me passionately.

**One Week Later**

"Bella Come on we are going to be late," Edward called up the stairs to me. "Coming I just have to change Nessie," I yelled back to him. After changing Nessie I walked down the stairs. "Finally!!" Edward said. "Sorry. Are you ready?" I asked him. "Yes now lets go!!" he said taking Renesmee from me. "I have to see if Meg is ready," I told him as I turned around. "But," Edward started.

**Hey I hope you guys like it!! I well not be able to update tell later because I'm going out of town on a family vacation!! And one more thing read Breaking Dawn!! I'm almost done reading it myself its really good!!**


	15. Chapter 14: Wedding Pt1

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter 14: Wedding Pt.1 

**BPOV**

"But Meg is already at the church now lets go!!" Edward said pulling me out to the Volvo. As we were on are way to the church I remembered the talk that Edward and I had the night before.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Edward," I said as I walked into our room after I put Nessie in her bed. "Yes love," Edward said pulling me close to him. "When are you going to change me?" I asked as he kissed my neck then he stopped and looked at me. "Bella," he said sighing. "Edward you made me a promise that after we were married that you would change me," I reminded him. "Yes but that was before you got pregnant with Renesmee," he told me. _

"_Yea but she is here now. So when are you going to change me?" I asked him. Then I kissed his chest and he pulled my head up so I was looking at him. "Bella I will promise you this," he said looking me in the eyes. His golden eyes blazed as he said promise. "What Edward?" I asked him leaning into kiss him. "That after Meg and Jasper's wedding I will ask Esme and Carlisle if they will watch Nessie for us," he started to explain. _

"_And," I said kissing him on the lips. "We will go to our new house and I will change you there," he said going to kiss me again. "House?" I questioned pulling away from him. "Yes house. It's your early birthday present from Carlisle and Esme," Edward said pulling me close to him and kissing me. _

**ENDFLASHBACK**

As we pulled into the church parking lot I saw my mother and Phil getting out of a car. "Edward," I said still looking at my mom. "Yes love?" he asked. "How are we going to Renee that we already had Renesmee?" I asked him as I looked away from my mother and looked to my daughter how was sound asleep in the back of Volvo. "Well love. Renee will have to deal with the fact that our baby was born early," he told me as he got out of the Volvo.

"But," I said as he opened the passenger door for me. "But nothing love," he said before kissing me after I got out of the Volvo. "Ahem!! We have a little one here how does not need to see her parents making out!!" Alice said, as we pulled apart. "Sorry Alice and Nessie is asleep," Edward told her as he kissed my forehead and turned around to the back of the Volvo to take Renesmee out of the car. "Bella!!" my mother called as she saw me, Alice and Edward taking Renesmee out of the Volvo.

"Hello mom," I said as she walked over to me. "Hello Bella, Edward it's nice to see you again," Phil said following my mom. "Bella you already had your baby! When?" Renee asked me. "A week after you left," I told her. "So boy or girl?" Phil asked. "Little girl," Edward said as he put his arm around me. "That's great!! So what's her name?" my mom asked me. "Well we named her Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I told her. "Wow!" Renee said.

"We should probably go inside," Alice said as Peter walked up to her. We all nodded and started to walk to the church. "Bella Meg needs you in her dressing room," Alice whispered to me. I nodded kissed Edward one more time then left for my sister's dressing room. "Hey Meg. How are you holding up?" I asked her. "Bella, I can't do this," Meg said as she started to cry. "Meg what can't you do?" I asked her starting to get worried.

"I can't marry Jasper. He belongs with Alice," she said sobbing. "Meg what makes you think that?" I asked her as I pulled her into a hug. "Because I heard Alice and Peter talking!!" she told me hugging me tighter. "About what?" I asked her. "She told Peter that she always loved Jasper and always will!!" she said as she started to cry harder. "Meg, you and I both know that Alice will always have some feelings for Jasper. But her and Peter are together now," I told her as I held my sister in my arms. "Yea I know but I can't marry Jasper," she said sobbing.

"Meg you know Jasper would do anything for you and Kyle," I reminded her. "I know but," she began. "No buts Meg your getting married today and in a few months Kyle will be born," I said putting my hand on her stomach. "Your right" she said. "Thanks Bella, I love you," she added. "Your welcome and I love you too Meg," I said. "Now lets get that your dress on you," I told.

**Will Meg and Jasper get married? Or will Alice stop the wedding? Find out in the Next Chapter!!**


	16. Chapter 15: Wedding Pt2

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter 15: Wedding Pt.2 

**MPOV**

After I had my melt down. Bella helped me out my wedding dress on. I love my dress. "Meg are you ready to get married?" Bella asked me after my dress was on and I was putting on my shoes. "Yes I think I am," I told her. Then something unexpected happened I was just finished putting on my shoes when I felt a little nudge in my stomach. My hand flew to my stomach and I gasped. "What's wrong Meg?" Bella asked as she walked over to me.

"Kyle," I whispered my hand was still on my stomach and he kicked me again. "Kyle what?" she asked. I could hear her starting to get worried. "He just kicked!!" I said as a smile came on my face. "Meg that's great!!" Bella said. Then Rosalie walked into the room. "Bella, Meg are you ready?" Rose asked us. "Yes we are ready," I told her. "Then lets go," she said walking out of my dressing room. Bella and I walked to the double doors that lead into the church.

When Carlisle walked up to us. "Meg I would like to walk you down the aisle. If that's okay with you?" he asked me. "I would love that," I said taking my soon to be father-in-law's arm. Then the doors opened and Bella started to walk down the aisle. "Are you ready?" Carlisle asked me as I watched my sister. "Yes I am Carlisle," I whispered. Then we started to walk down the aisle.

As we walked I saw Jasper standing at the end of the aisle and Kyle started kicking me again. Everything want perfect no one stopped the wedding. "Do you Jasper Whitlock Hale take Megan Elizabeth Swan to be your wife?" the pastor asked Jasper. "I do," Jasper said looking at me then he smiled. "Do you Megan Elizabeth Swan take Jasper Whitlock Hale to be your husband?" the pastor asked me. "I do," I said smiling at Jasper.

"Well Jasper you may kiss your bride!!" the pastor said. Jasper pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately that's when Kyle kicked me really hard. Jasper pulled away his eyes wide. "Was that Kyle?" he asked me. "Yes that was our son. I guess he has your strength," I told him. Then Alice walked up to us. "Meg can I talk to you?" she asked me. Jasper kissed me then I walked away with Alice.

"Meg I just want you to know that what you heard Peter and I talking about last night was nothing," she said. "But you said that you loved Jasper and you always well," I told her. "Yes I love Jasper as a brother nothing more," she said. "Oh," I said now I felt stupid. "Welcome to the family sister!!" she said hugging me. "Thanks," I said hugging her back. Just after that Peter walked up to Alice and I. "Alice I have a question I would like to ask you," Peter said.

"What is it?" Alice asked him. Peter got down on one knee and I back up. "Alice Cullen well you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" he asked her. "Peter I love you with all my heart," she said pulling him off the ground. "So is that a yes?" he asked her she kissed him. "Does that answer your question?" she asked him. "Yes it does," he said. Jasper came up behind me and hugged me. "I love you Mrs. Hale," he whispered in my ear I turned to face him.

"I love you too Mr. Hale," I said. Then I kissed him. "Hey you two break it up!!" Edward yelled from the other side of the room. _"SHUT UP EDWARD!!"_I thought and I heard him laugh. Jasper pulled me close to him. I deepened the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss even more as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then Kyle kicked and Jasper pulled away. "Hey I was enjoying that!!" I wined. "So was I but I don't think Kyle was," he explained.

**I hope you liked it!! The next chapter will be out soon!! Here is what Meg's shoes and Wedding dress look like along with Alice's engagement ring looks like!!**

**Meg's Wedding Dress and Wedding Shoes Link: **

s7d4./ir/render/AlfredAngeloRender/1139-600?wid340&objmain&sharpen1

i27./albums/c183/Bworms1980/shoes/B000BO1YEQ.jpg

**Alice's Engagement Ring:**

/images/inventory/NCBL03150W.jpg


	17. Chapter 16: Past Pt1

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter 16: The Past Pt.1 

**MPOV**

**3 months before**

"Meg dear are you ready to go?" Peter asked me. "Yes I am," I told him. We were on are way to Forks to see my sister and her husband. Which I might need they are all vampires expect for Bella. "So Meg have you ever met the Cullen's?" Peter asked me as we got into the car. "No I have not. Have you?" I asked him. "Yes I have once about two years ago," he said pulling me to him. "Oh so what are they like?" I asked him. "They are nice people," he said.

It was a 3-hour drive to get to Forks. "Meg!!" Bella yelled when she saw me getting out of Peter's car. "Bella!!" I said hugging her. "I have missed you Meg and I have to tell you something!!" she said with a smile on her face. "Okay but can we go in side first?" I asked her. "Yes lets go," she said. We walked into the house; we walked started to the living room. In the room were two couples.

The first couple was a tell guy how looked like he could be the quarterback of the high school football team and the girl next to him was a very beautiful woman her blond hair made me want to stare at her. The second couple was a short pixie like girl with short spiky hair and next to her was a very good looking man. His dirty blond hair was across his one eye but I could see the one that it didn't cover and his eyes were amazing.

They were gold with a hint of blue in them. When he looked at me, I looked away from him. "So Bella what do you have to tell me?" I asked her. "Well I'm pregnant!!" she said. "Really?" I said not really believing her. "Yes, I'm sure," she told me and I believed her. "That's great!!" I said hugging her again. "Edward," Bella said and the next thing I know there was another very good looking man standing next to my sister he had bronze hair.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen Bella's husband. So that makes me your brother-in-law I think," he said putting out his hand so that I could shake it. I laughed then said, "I'm Meg and yea I guess that sounds about right," and then I took his hand and shock it. "Edward," Peter said. "Peter its nice to see you again," he said back. "Well this is Emmett and his wife Rosalie," Edward said looking back to me as he pointed to the first couple I saw when I walked in the room.

"Hi," I said. "And this is Jasper and his girlfriend Alice," Peter said as he looked at Alice the whole time he spoke. "Hi," I said again.

**One Month Later**

Peter, Alice and the rest of the Cullen's want hunting expect Jasper he was staying to be Bella's 'babysitter' for the night. "Hey Jasper," I said. "Yes Meg," Jasper said we were down in the living room because Bella was in her and Edwards room asleep. "Truth or Dare?" I asked him. "Um… Dare," he said looking at me. "Okay I dare you to tell me something you would never tell Alice," I said to him.

"Well if I fell you I would have to show you too," he said smiling. "Okay," I said. "Well Alice and I are not together and neither are you and Peter so," he said moving close so that it I wanted to touch him. "Yea and," I said looking him in the eyes which were black but still had a hint of gold in them still. "So would you be mad if I did this?" he asked moving closer to me so that there was on space between us at all. "What?" I asked him.

Then he pulled me close to him and kissed me.

**I hope you liked it!! The next chapter should be out soon!! But if its not it will be out on Tuesday! Because I have my high school swim team try-outs!! I'm very nervous!!**


	18. Chapter 17: Past Pt2

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter 17: The Past Pt.2 

**JPOV**

I don't know how long I had sat there with Meg. But when it started to get really late Meg yawned. "I think its time for you to go to sleep," I told her. "No I'm not tired," she said. I put my arm around her pulling her close to me. "Meg you need your sleep," I told her. Bella and Meg are sisters and I can tell because of how stubborn Meg and Bella can be sometimes.

And now is defiantly one of those times. "No," she said putting her head on my chest. "Fine," I whispered and kissed her hair. "Meg Truth or Dare," I asked her. "Dare," she told me. "Okay tell me something Peter does not know about you," I said. "Okay," she said looking up at me. "So," I said keeping my eyes on her. "I don't really know how to say this," she told me. "Just say it," I told her. "Okay," she said taking a deep breath.

"I think I'm in love with you," she said looking down. "Well do you want to know something too?" I asked her. "Sure," she said still looking down. "I think I'm in love with you," I told her. She looked up at me. "Are you sure?" she asked me. "Yes I'm sure. If I wasn't would I do this?" I asked pulling her closer to me and I kissed her. "Okay I believe you," she said before kissing me again.

**Alice Point Of View**

We were on are way back to the house when I had I vision of Meg and Jasper making out in the living room. _"That's just great," _I thought to myself. "What is it Alice?" Edward asked me. _"Here I will show you," _I thought. I showed him my vision and he looked shocked. "Are you okay?" I asked him out loud. "Yes I'm fine," he replied. "Alice are you okay?" Edward asked me. "Yea why wouldn't I be?" I asked him.

"Because you and Jasper are together," he said. "No we are not," I told him. "What do you mean?" he asked me. "Well you know how you, Bella and Jasper walked in on Peter and I kissing. I told you that Peter kissed me. I lied to you," I started to explain. "What?" Edward said as he stopped running. "Well I kissed Peter because I wanted to and Peter want along with the lay," I said. "Alice how could you do that to Jasper!" he yelled. "Because I love Peter not Jasper!!" I yelled back at him.

**MPOV**

When I told Jasper how I felt about him. He told me he felt the same way. Were sitting in the living room kissing. When I pulled away from him. "Meg what's wrong?" Jasper asked as he still held me close to him. "Let's go up stairs to my room. I'm getting tired," I told him. "Okay," he said picking me up. "You know I can walk," I reminded him. "Yea but I like carrying you," he explained. I kissed him again and when I pulled away we were in my room.

"Meg do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Jasper asked me. "Sure," I said as he laid me down on the bed. Then he want to the chair that was at the end of the bed and sat down. I sat up and looked at him. "Jasper," I said getting up out of the bed and walking over to him. "What," he said looking out the window and into the moonlight. "Can you come lay in the bed with me?" I asked him. He looked at me then pulled me onto his lap.

"Do you really think that's a good Idea?" he asked me. "Why?" I asked him. " I don't want to hurt you," he explained looking back out the window.

**So what do you think of going back into the past and seeing how Jasper and Meg got together. And don't worry after this next chapter you well have Bella and Edward back!!**


	19. Chapter 18: Past Pt3

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter 18: The Past Pt.3 

**MPOV**

I put my head on Jasper's chest and breathed in his scent it was amazing. "I don't think you will hurt me," I said. "Oh and what makes you think I well not?" he asked me. "Well if you love me. I think you can. No I believe you well not hurt me," I told him as I pulled my head up to look at him. He was still looking out the window. "Fine I will lay in the bed with you," he said looking at me. "I love you Jasper," I whispered as he picked me up and took me over to the bed.

"I love you too Meg," Jasper said putting me down on the bed then he got in with me. He put his arm around me and I snuggled up to him. He laughed then bent down to kiss me. I pulled away and put my head on his chest then before I now it I was asleep. When I woke up in the morning Jasper was gone. I sat up in bed thinking that it was all a dream. I got up and got dressed when I finished getting dressed Jasper walked into my room.

"Dang!!" he said. I turned around and looked at him. "What?" I said. "I wanted to be back before you woke up," he said. "Oh and where did you go?" I asked him. "Hunting," he said. I walked up to him and he kissed me. "Mmm," I said. What?" he asked me. "Your lips they.. they still have a bit of mountain loin on them," I explained to him and he laughed. "What?" I said. "Nothing," he said trying not to laugh again.

"Lets go downstairs," I told him. "Okay," he said taking my hand and we left my room.

**JPOV**

As walked into the kitchen Bella saw us and let out a scream. "Bella love what's wrong?" Edward asked her getting worried. I sent a wave of claim through the room and Edward turned around to look at Meg and I. I felt Meg tighten her grip on my hand. I squeezed her hand and she looked at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then Meg let go of my hand. "Oh hey you two," Edward said as he want back to making Bella's breakfast.

"Jazz," Meg said to me. "Yes Meg," I said. She took my hand again and led me out to the yard. "You now that I'm half Vampire right?" she asked me. How could I forget that the girl that I love is half vampire? "Yes and," I said looking at her and I saw her eyes they had a hint of red in them. "I need to hunt," she told me. "Okay," I said taking her other hand in mine. "Can you take me please?" she asked me. "Of course I will take you," I told her.

"_Edward I'm taking Meg hunting we will be back soon,"_ I thought. "Thanks," Meg said. "Meg get on my back," I told her. She nodded and got on my back. "I love you," she whispered in my ear as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you too," I said back to her. It was a couple hours tell we got back to the house.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Meg and I have been married for a month now and I truly do love her with all my heart. "Jazzie," Meg said walking into the living room. "Baby I thought you were sleeping," I said getting up off the couch and walking over to her. "I was," she said. "But Kyle would not stop kicking me. So can you come lay with me?" she asked me. "Yea lets go," I told her taking her hand and walking up the stairs with her.

**I hope you guys liked it!! The next chapter will be out soon!!**


	20. Chapter 19: Planning

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter 19: Planning 

**APOV**

Peter and I had planned most of the wedding. "Bella," I asked knowing she would hear me. She walked into the room at vampire speed. I still need time to the fact of Bella being a vampire. "Yes," Bella said. "I need your help," I told her. "With what?" she asked. "The wedding," I said. "Oh. What's wrong?" she asked me. "I need help finding a dress," I told her. "Okay when do you want to go looking for a dress?" she asked me.

"Tomorrow," I said. Then before I know it everything was gone and I was in another room._ In the room Meg was there but Jasper was__ not with her. "Hello Meg," a voice I now all to well as Jane's. "Who are you?" Meg asked her. "I'm Jane, One of the Volturi. I'm here for your baby and Bella's," Jane said. I looked around the room and saw Jasper, Peter and Edward on the floor screaming in pain. _

"_Stop!! You're hurting them!! STOP!!" Meg screamed. Jane smiled evilly. Bella ran into the room with Nessie in her arms. "Meg what's wrong?" Bella asked her sister. "Bella get Nessie and Kyle out of here! Jane's here," Meg yelled handing her a newborn that looked only an hour or 2 old. Bella took Kyle and ran out of the room. But was brought back into the room be Marcus. "Marcus take the babies," Jane said and Marcus did as he was told. _

"_No!!" I yelled._ Then before I know it I was back in my room. Jasper, Meg, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie who was holding Nessie and Peter who saw my face and was at my side where in our room. "Alice what did you see?" Peter asked me. "I… I…" I tried to tell them but I couldn't Peter pulled me close to him. "Alice show me," Edward said walking up to Peter and I. "Okay," I said. He took my hands and I showed him what I saw.

When he was done seeing he looked at Bella and then to Renesmee. "Rose can you bring Renesmee to me please?" he asked her. She nodded and brought her over to Edward. He took Nessie and walked over to Bella. "What did she see Edward?" Meg asked and I saw her face full of worry. Jasper wrapped his arms around her. "Jane and Marcus are coming," Edward said begin. "When?" Carlisle asked Edward and I.

"In 2 months a couple hours after Kyle is born," I told Carlisle and I saw Meg's hands fly to her stomach and Jasper put his hand on top of hers protecting his unborn son. "Why are they coming?" Emmett asked. "There coming for Renesmee and Kyle," Edward said pulling Bella and Renesmee close to him as if protecting them from Jane and Marcus. Emmett put is arm around Rose and she bared her head in his chest.

Esme looked scared to death for grand children's lives and Carlisle looked tormented by all that was said. I lay back onto Peter. "What are we going to do?" Bella asked everyone. "I'm not sure love," Edward said. _"Edward we well think of something. I promise," _I thought to him. "We could try to go to Alaska to Tanya and her family," Peter said. "That might work," I told him.

"Meg, Jasper, Bella, Edward. I promise you right now that I will do everything I can to help you protect Renesmee and Kyle," I told them. "Emmett, Rose," I said and they looked at me. "I want you to start packing Renesmee's room and if you can get things likes clothes and toys together," I told them they nodded then left.

**What's going to happen next? Well Jane and Marcus get Renesmee and Kyle? Well Tanya and her family let the Cullen's stay with them? Find out in the next chapter!! **


	21. Chapter 20: Leaving

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter 20: Leaving 

**BPOV**

Alice had a vision that Kyle and Renesmee would be taken by the Volturi. Carlisle had phoned Tanya's family and we're leaving for Alaska in two weeks. We had almost everything in the house packed. It was noon when the doorbell rang. I want to get it and came face to face with someone I believed to be dead. "Jacob," I said shocked to see him. "Hello Bella," Jake said. "Your dead," I said backing up into the house.

"I know that's what you think," he said. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. Man I never really know how much I missed Jake tell I saw him standing here. "I came to say I'm sorry," he said. I looked at him. "For what?" I asked him. "For making you lose your baby," he said stepping into the house. "Love who's at the door?" Edward asked me walking to the door with Renesmee. "It's Jacob," I told him.

Edward let out a growl and I took Nessie out of his arms. Jacob looked at me then Edward then he looked at Renesmee. I looked at Jake who's eyes were locked on Nessie. "Jake," I said and he finally looked at me. "Yes," he said. "As you can see I did not lose my baby," I said to him. "That's your daughter?" he asked me. "Yes," I told him.

**Jacob's Point Of View**

Edward growled and Bella took the baby girl he held in his arms away from him. I looked at Edward then to Bella then to the little baby girl in her arms. Then Before I know it I saw myself with the baby girl when she's older dating her then marrying her. "Jake," Bella said and I looked at her. "Yes," I said. "As you can see I did not lose my baby," she told me. "That's your daughter?" I asked her. "Yes," she said.

"How old is she?" I asked and Edward growled at me. "She's 2 months old," she told me. "What's her name?" I asked her. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen but we call her Nessie," she told me. I looked around the Cullen's house and saw it was empty. "Bella are you guys leaving?" I asked her. She nodded. "Why?" I asked. "Because the Volturi are coming for Nessie and my sister's baby boy Kyle," she told me.

I thought of what she just said taking Nessie away it hurt then I realized what happened I had imprinted on Bella my best friend's daughter. "I will help you," I said not wanting to lose Nessie. "How?" Bella asked me. Then Alice came down the stairs the person who sent me a letter telling me to come here. "Jacob you got my letter, I see" she said smiling at me. "Yes and Bella I can help you protect Renesmee and Kyle," I said look away from Alice and looking back at Renesmee.

"Okay but.." she trailed off and I guessed she had realized what had happened because she smiled at me. "Jake did you imprint?" she asked me. "Yes," I whispered. "On who?" she asked my eyes were still locked on Nessie who smiled at me. "Renesmee," Edward answered for me then growled at me again.

**BPOV**

"Bella I can help you protect Renesmee and Kyle," Jake told me. "Okay but.." I trailed and realized the way Jake said 'protect Renesmee' got me thinking _Did Jake imprint?_ I asked myself. "Jake did you imprint?" I asked him smiling. "Yes," he whispered. "On who?" I asked him. He was still looking at Renesmee who I looked down at and I saw her smiling at Jake. "Renesmee," Edward answered for Jake then growled. "Oh?" I said.

I looked at Alice she smiled then took Nessie from me because the next thing I know Edward lunged at Jacob. Then I looked at Edward he was on top of Jacob. "Edward stop," I said. He growled at me then I had enough I put my hand out to Edward and he was lifted off Jacob. "Bella was that you?" Edward asked me. "No it was not me," I told him.

**What's going to happen next? Well Jane and Marcus get Renesmee and Kyle? Who lifted Edward off Jacob? Find out in the next chapter!! **


	22. Chapter 21: Renesmee

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter 21:Renesmee 

**BPOV**

"Then who?" Edward asked taking my hand. Alice squealed and we all looked at her. "It was Renesmee!!" Alice said smiling at Edward and I. "I guess she really likes you Jake," I said laughing. "Yea," he said letting out a laugh. "So about the Volturi?" Jake begin. "Yea," I said. "So were are you guys going?" Jake asked us. "Alaska. We're staying with a coven up there," Edward said. "Alaska that's far away," Jake said and I could her the pain in his voice.

"But your coming with us," I told him and he looked up at me. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well since you imprinted on my daughter your coming with us," I said. "Plus it well help having a werewolf around," Alice added. "Yea she's right. I'm sorry Jacob," Edward said putting out the hand I was not holding for Jake to shake. "Its okay," Jake said taking Edward's hand and shaking it. "So when do we leave?" Jake asked us. "In 2 weeks," I told him.

**MOPV 2 Months Later**

I was lying on my bed waiting for Jasper to come back from hunting when I got a sharp pain in my stomach. I gasped and Bella came running into the room. "Meg what's wrong?" she asked me. "Nothing I'm fine," I said as another sharp pain want through my stomach. "Are you sure?" Bella asked not believing my lie. "Where is Jake and Nessie?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Down stairs now don't try to change the subject," she told me taking my hand.

"Fine but I'm really fine," I told her as a very sharp pain want through my stomach and I let out a small whimper. "No your not," Bella taking out her cell phone. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "I'm calling Edward and the rest of the family," she told me putting the phone to her ear. "No you don't have to," I said letting out another whimper. "Hello Edward," she said. "I'm fine but how far are you, Jasper and Carlisle?" she asked him.

"Because Meg's in labor," she said calmly. "Yea sure," she said then looked at me and handed the phone to me. "Its Jasper," She told me as I took the phone. "Jaz," I said as another pain want through my stomach. "Meg baby you okay?" he asked me. "Never better ow!!" I said as a very very sharp pain want through my stomach. "Meg sweetheart Edward, Carlisle and I are almost home," he told me. "What about the rest of our family?" I asked him.

"There about a mile or 2 behind us," he explained. "Okay ow, please hurry Jazzie," I said to him. "I will Meg don't worry," he told me and I could hear Edward and Carlisle talking in the background. "Jaz," I said. "Yes babe," I said I could hear he breathing it was very even. "I love you," I whispered as everything want black. As I slipped into the darkness I heard Jasper. "I love you too. Meg sweetie are you still there! Meg!!" He sound very worried. _"Jaz!!" _I yelled in my thoughts.

**JPOV**

"I love you too," I said waiting for my love to answer me but she did not say anything. "Meg sweetie are you still there!" I asked thinking she most be having a contraction. So I waited a few seconds that's when I started to get worried. "Meg!!" I yelled into the phone. No answer. "Jasper it's Bella. Meg just passed out," Bella said I could hear starting to panic. _"No!! This can't be happening, not now!!"_ I thought to myself.

"Jasper what's happening?" Edward asked me. "Bella we are almost home," I told her. "Okay Jasper hurry tell Carlisle what has happened," She told me. "Okay Bella see you soon," I said to her. "Okay bye," she said hanging up. "Dad Meg passed out. What are we going to do?" I asked as I slowed down and my dry sobs were felling the air. That's when I saw Rosalie come running up to us with Emmett following her. Rose ran right past Edward and hugged me tightly.

**What's going to happen next? Well Jane and Marcus get Renesmee and Kyle? Well Meg be okay? Find out in the next chapter!! **


	23. Chapter 22: Kyle

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter 22: Kyle 

**JPOV**

"Jasper we'll get through this," Rose told me. "I don't know," I said still sobbing. "Jasper we have to go," Edward said putting his hand on my shoulder. With that Rose let go of me and I took off at a sprint to get to my wife and my son. _"God please let Meg and Kyle be okay," _I thought. "It's going to be fine Jasper," Edward told me. I saw the house coming into my view and I started to run even faster.

**MPOV**

When I came around I heard crying and I saw Jasper holding our son in his arms. "Jaz is he okay?" I asked Jasper and he looked up at the sound of my voice. "He's fine. How are you feeling babe?" he said. "I'm okay but what happened?" I asked him. "Well we were taking on the phone and you passed out," he said. I sat up in the bed. "Can I hold Kyle?" I asked him. He walked up over and lied a sleeping Kyle in my arms.

"Jasper why is he cold?" I asked looking at my son for the first time. He is even more beautiful then I thought. "Because of you being half vampire and me being a full vampire. He feels cold to you because you're still half human. He will fell warm to you when you become a full vampire," Japer explained. Man do I feel stupid right now. "Babe I now you are feeling like you are stupid but your not your just tired," Jasper said.

"Jaz what about Jane and Marcus?" I asked as I fought to keep my eyelids open. "Don't worry about the Meg," Jasper told me. "Okay," I said as my eyes closed. "I love you babe," he said kissing my forehead. "I love you too Jazzie," I said as I feel a sleep. I woke up an hour later to a very loud bang. I saw Kyle lying next to me awake. Kyle's eyes are amazing they are brown like mine but they have hints of gold and blue in them.

"Hey baby boy," I said and he looked at me. "Meg. Jane and Marcus are here," Jasper said pick up our son. "No!! Where are Jake and Renesmee?" I asked getting out of bed. I don't want to lose my son. "We're right here," Jake said standing in the doorway holding Renesmee protectively in his arms. "Jasper give me Kyle," I told Jasper. He knows what the plain is. He handed me Kyle then kissed his forehead.

"I love you Kyle and I love you too Meg," he said before kissing me very passionately. I pulled away and whispered. "I love you too Jasper forever and a day." Then Jake moved into the room and Jasper left the room. I blinked back tears as I witched my husband leave the room. "Jake lets go," I said as a tear fell down my face and I wiped it away. "You okay Meg?" Jake asked me. "Yes. Now lets go," I said as I left the room.

We went down the backstairs that leads to the garage and got into Edwards Volvo. The garage door was already open because Edward had taken the Volvo to get gas earlier in the day. We put the kids in the car and got in. "Jake. I want you to take Kyle and Renesmee. I'm going to help my husband," I told Jake getting out of the using my vampire speed. "But Meg," Jake said.

"No buts Jake I now you can protect them. I've seen you protect Bella from Laurent," I said then Jake smiled and started the car. "Meg you and Bella are like my sisters. I love you," Jake said putting the car into drive. "I know Jake and I love you too. Now GO!!" I said and Jake took off. I want back into the house. I waked through the kitchen. As I walked into the living room I saw a girl who most be Jane. I felt a growl build up in my chest.

"Hello Meg," Jane said. "What do you want?" I said as I let out a very low growl. I know perfectly well what she wanted. She wants my child. "Meg!!" Jasper said taking me by the arm. "Jasper let go!!" I said pulling my arm away from him.

**What's going to happen next? Is there going to be a fight? Find out in the next chapter!! **


	24. Chapter 23: Fight

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter 23: Fight

**MPOV**

After pulling my arm from Jasper's grip he just looked at me with shock in his eyes. "Sorry," I mumbled. Then Jasper took a protective stance in front of me. I just found out a week ago what my powers are and I still have not told Jasper. I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him lightly out of my way. "What is Meg doing?" I heard Edward ask. "Shh… You well see," Alice, said I smiled at that. I felt Bella put her shield.

So she could shield me and I looked at her with the smile still on my face. She gave me a quick smile then I turned back to Jane. She was smiling very evilly. I put my hand up in front of Jane and she went into the wall. I heard a couple of gasps but I did not turn around. Then I saw Marcus. "Where are the kids?" he asked me.

"I'm not telling you," I said sending him in to the wall next to Jane. Jane got up off the floor and man did she look pissed. I smiled at her and she glared at me. "Do you want me to continue?" I asked her. She glared at me and I put my hand up and sent her right back into the will. _"Edward you and Emmett take Jane. Jasper and Carlisle she will get Marcus," I thought to Edward. "Emmett," I said in my head. "What the hell," I heard him think. _

"_Its Meg. You and Edward are taking Jane. Jasper and Carlisle are taking Marcus," I thought to him. "Okay Meg," he thought back to me. "Jazzie its Meg. You and Carlisle are going to take Marcus," I told Jasper. "Okay Meg," he thought back to me. "Carlisle its Meg. You and Jasper are taking Marcus. Is that okay?" I asked Carlisle in my mind. "Yes its fine. I'm very happy that you have finally found out what your powers are," Carlisle thought._

"_Yea it is," I thought back to him as I put Jane and Marcus back into the wall at the same time. "Bella its Meg put your shield down. We are going to attack Jane and Marcus," I thought. "Okay Meg," Bella thought. _I felt Bella put her shield down and I yelled go in my mind. I saw Edward and Emmett take Jane and rip her into tiny peaces.

"Okay guys I've got the burning," Rose said pulling out a lighter and lighting the peaces then she want over to Jasper and Carlisle. She did the same thing. It was then I realized I was shaking. "Meg babe are you okay?" Jasper asked walking over to me. "I'm fine Jaz. Just stay there. I don't want to hurt you," I said stepping backward. "Meg you well not hurt me," Jasper said taking a step forward. I stopped backing up and Jasper came up to me.

He hugged me tightly. I saw Bella and Edward kissing very passionately. Rose and Emmett were doing the same as Bella and Edward. Peter and Alice were looking at each other lost in one another's eyes. Carlisle and Esme were hugging just like Jasper and I. "Jaz," I said as he tightened his grip in me. "Oh sorry," he said pulling away from the hug. I pulled Jasper close to me and kissed him. That's when my phone rang.

"You always now how to ruin the mood," Jasper whispered as he put his head on my shoulder. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Meg is it safe to come home?" I heard Jake ask me. "Yes Jake it is," I told him. "Okay sis love you," he said. "You too," I said before hanging up. "So that fight was awesome!! Meg you were amazing," Tanya said coming up to me. "Thank you," I said. "You were awesome too Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Bella," she added and they all nodded.

**What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter!! The next chapter is going to be the last chapter in this story!! If you want me to make a squeal just tell me!! Its up to you guys!! I hope you liked this chapter!! **


	25. Chapter 24: Epilogue

Chapter one: Finding out

**I do not own any of the characters. Expect for Meg and Peter. They all belong to Stephenie Myer. **

**I changed the story a little Bella and Edward have been married for a couple months. Not a year. **

Chapter 24: Epilogue 

**BPOV**

It has been 2 months since the fight and we have all moved back to forks. Alice and Peter are getting married in a week. Renesmee and Jake have gotten close. Even though Renesmee is only 4 months old. Kyle has gotten big too. He just turned 2 months old a week ago. Meg is going to be turning 18 tomorrow. I'm not ready for my little sister to be what our family is. Because she is going to be in pain for 3 days and it will not be fun.

"Hey Bella," Meg said picking up Kyle. "Hey Meg," I said looking at her. "Bella what's wrong?" Meg asked me. "Nothing. Its just," I trailed off. "Just what?" she asked. "Its just we are throwing you your birthday party tonight," I said looking down away from Meg's gaze. _"Bella look at me,"_ Meg thought and I looked at her. "I'm ready to become a vampire," she said putting Kyle down and taking my hands.

"But I'm not ready for you to become one. You're my little sister and I love you," I admitted. "I know Bella. But Jasper is not ready for me to become one yet too," she said looking away from me and looking at Kyle. "I love you too sissy," she added. She had not called me that in years. "But," I began and Edward walked into the room. "Meg, love we're going hunting. Do you want to come?" he asked us.

"Yea," Meg said letting of my hands so Edward could take them. "What about the kid?" I asked looking into Edwards's dark eyes. "I'm going to which them," Jake said walking into the room. "Okay lets go!!" I said as my thought started to burn. Well were hunting we all caught elks, mountain lions and bears. The next three days were unbelievable. Meg only had a few hours left tell she well be a full vampire.

We were all in the living room when Meg started screaming again. Every time she would scream I winced. Edward put his arms around me and I climbed on his lap. Jasper was up stairs trying to claim Meg down. So far sometimes it worked and other times it didn't.

**One Week Later**

"Do you Alice take Peter to be your husband?" the pastor asked Alice. Alice's wedding dress is amazing!! "I Do," she said putting Peter's wedding ring on his finger. "And do you Peter take Alice to be your wife?" the pastor asked Peter. "I do," Peter, said sliding Alice's wedding ring on her finger. I looked at Edward and he winked at me. If my heart still beat it would have skipped and if I could blush I would be blushing like crazy.

Then I looked at Meg and Jasper who were sitting with Kyle in Meg's arms. Meg looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her.

**One Year Later**

It's Renesmee's first birthday tomorrow and Edward is trying to make Nessie say daddy or mommy but she won't. I she won't even say Jake. But Jake is trying just as hard as Edward is. The Cullen's, Jake and I are all sitting in the living room and Nessie is sitting on Jakes lap. She really loves Jake I can see it in her eyes. That's when it happened. Renesmee looked at me then to Edward and then Jake.

"Mommy, Daddy, Jake I lowe you," she said hugging Jake then got down. She ran to Edward and he hugged her. Then she ran to me and I hugged her. I was so happy that she had finally called me mommy. I looked at Edward and he gave me his crooked smile. Then I looked at Jake who was sitting on the love seat with a grain on his face. "We love you too Nessie," I said hugging her again and then I kissed her forehead.

**The End**

**Or is it?**

**If you want me to make a squeal just tell me!! Its up to you guys!! I hope you liked my story!! Alice's wedding dress is on my profile!!**


	26. AN: Hey Everyone Squeal!

aww maybe for a girl here is 3 names Gemma Marie Mason Cullen or Elizabeth Marie Mason Cullen, or Sarah Alice Mason Cullen

**Hey Everyone, **

**I hope you guys are enjoyed my story!! The squeal is out now!! Its called Forbidden Love!! It's about Nessie and Jake!! I hope you like it!! **

**Thanks,**

**nick-jonas-lover 101 **


End file.
